


Разведение кроликов в домашних условиях

by Hrenougolnik, TsissiBlack



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:20:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23024671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hrenougolnik/pseuds/Hrenougolnik, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TsissiBlack/pseuds/TsissiBlack
Summary: Мы в ответе за тех, кого... Кто нас... В общем, все сложно.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers/Brock Rumlow
Kudos: 67





	Разведение кроликов в домашних условиях

**Author's Note:**

> [Кролики-гиганты](https://static.diary.ru/userdir/3/4/7/2/3472487/86684512.jpg), диалог, угар, содомия (за кадром), ни один кролик не пострадал.  
> [Заявка](https://ficbook.net/requests/477556) инсайда и командный укур завоюют мир.

– Баки, смотри.

– Что это? Ой, какой милый! Это заяц?

– Думаю, кролик. Я не очень разбираюсь, но…

– Серый как заяц. Спасибо-спасибо-спасибо, ты же знаешь, как я давно хотел какую-то зверушку. Хорошо, не кот.

– Это кролик, я погуглил.

– В магазине не сказали, что ли, кто это?

– Я… не интересовался. Он мне понравился, и я его забрал.

– Вот это по-нашему.

– С годовщиной, Бак. Люблю тебя.

* * *

– Чем ты его кормишь?

– В смысле? Стив, что тебе не нравится? Капусту, кстати, ему нельзя, положи где взял!

– Да я вообще-то…

– Что?

– Себе.

– А себе иди руки вымой и за стол садись, а не кусочничай. Как миссия?

– Без особых проколов. Нет, все-таки он что-то крупноват становится.

– Кушает хорошо, да, моя лапуся? Кто папин сладкий зайчик?

– Бак! Черт, Бак, с тобой все хорошо?

– Да. Просто зайчик меня любит.

– Он прыгнул на тебя с дивана.

– И я, заметь, его поймал.

– Он тебя лижет.

– Он меня любит. Завидуй молча. Ути мой хороший мальчик, какой хороший заинька!

– Бак. Он футболку тебе порвал. На животе. Когтями.

– Он кролик, Стив. Он не виноват.

– Ладно. Но все-таки…

– Ешь уже.

* * *

– Бак, он занимает половину дивана.

– Хорошо кушает.

– Он размером с овчарку.

– Не преувеличивай. Ну… Ладно. Это порода такая. Гигант называется. Не парься.

* * *

– Баки, что он…

– А как это выглядит?

– Э… ну…

– Стив, ты кого принес?

– Кролики же, ну…

– Ну?

– Синоним слову «озабоченность». Ты не знал, что ли?

– Сладкий, ну не нужно… Не нужно, блядь! ПОТОМУ ЧТО ЭТО МОЯ НОГА!

– Бак, ну давай, не знаю... давай его кастрируем?

– Чего сразу кастрируем-то? Изверг! Иди ко мне, маленький, бедный зайчик. Зайчик хочет секса, Стив.

– Не уверен, что твоя нога для этого подходит, Бак.

– Ну спасибо, Капитан Очевидность. Я-то думаю, дай-ка удовлетворю гигантского кролика своей ногой. Говно вопрос, ага.

– Надо ему девочку купить.

– Или мальчика.

– Баки, у нас что, кроликоферма?

– Нет, монастырь, наверное! Ты его принес, чтобы он мучился, что ли? Видишь, как он мордочкой трется? Он страдает!

– И часто он так страдает?

– Ну…

– Бак?

– Да целый божий гребаный день, Стив, он так страдает. О, к тебе пошел.

– Убери его, Бак.

– Не-а. Мне одному огребать, что ли? Не ты ли обещал в горе и в радости?

– Бак!

* * *

– Сладкий, это Розалинда.

– Что-то она ему не нравится, Бак.

– Я объездил все магазины в Бруклине, чтобы найти самочку его породы. Чтобы ну, знаешь, не так, что он на нее залезет, кончит и она лоп…

– Бак!

– И да, мне пришлось ехать на ферму в соседний штат, чтобы ее найти. Так что, Сладкий, не привередничай.

– Она ему не нравится, Бак.

– Сладкий!

– Он от нее убегает.

– Прям как ты от дамочек. Постой-ка…

– Я не убегаю.

– Стив, вдруг Сладкий – гей?

– Эм… Может, их в одном вольере закрыть?

– Ну-ну.

* * *

– Стив, я тебе говорил, что Сладкий – гей?

– Баки, не бывает кроликов геев.

– Мужики бывают, а кролики нет?

– В книжке написано, что они друг с другом, только если самки нет.

– Ты точно уверен, что вот это – самка? Может, это тоже кролик гей, и у них не совпадают вкусы?

– Баки, не бывает кроликов геев!

– А человекофилы бывают?

– Он что, опять?

– Он и не прекращал. А чего это ты ноги с пола убрал, Стив? Не поможет, знаешь ведь.

– В книжке написано…

– Стив, а Стив? А где ты его взял?

– Ну, э...

– С этого места поподробнее.

– Понимаешь… Я его нашел, Бак.

– Что?! Ты подобрал на улице...

– В парке.

– Не важно! Ты подобрал в парке странную херь и принес ее домой?! Вдруг оно пришелец, жрущий мозги?!

– Бак.

– Ты кошку Фьюри видел вообще?! В наше-то время! Подобрать в парке не пойми что! Пришельца, ебущего людей! Стив, давай его в переноску.

– Баки, нельзя его выбрасывать.

– Да сейчас! Я и не собирался, вообще-то, мы в ответе за тех, кого… Кто нас... Поехали, короче.

– Бак, да куда же?

– Неси клетку молча. Ути, зайчик, хорошая детка, Баки тебя в обиду не даст.

– Баки, ночь на дворе.

– Я не хочу проснуться от того, что меня ебет кролик размером с овчарку, Стив. У него голова размером с твою. Что-то мне подсказывает, что если бы он реально хотел нас трахнуть, ему бы удалось.

– Баки!

– Что «Баки»? Принес в дом хрень…

– Бак, ну что ты опять?

– Клетку пристегни, Стив, вдруг зайка упадет и что-то сломает себе.

– Он ударом задних лап позвоночник сломать может.

– Весь в папочку! Но ты пристегни.

* * *

– Доктор, простите, что в такое время…

– Стивен, третий час ночи.

– Утра, а не ночи, док! Вот что у нас есть!

– Это, эм... Барнс, позвольте уточнить – вы привезли мне в три часа ночи...

– Утра!

– ...в три часа ночи кролика? Я хирург – в прошлом. А не ветеринар.

– Да, я знаю, ветеринар – это Беннер. Вы, Стрендж, нам как маг нужны. Гляньте той своей зеленой херью на этого кролика, пожалуйста.

– Око Агамотто предназначено не для того...

– Ой, типа вы им яблоко не крутили! Опа – сгнило. Опа – снова свежее. Показывали же на пьянке, ну?

– Ладно, заходите. И что вы хотите увидеть? Как этот кролик был зародышем?

– Мы хотим увидеть, кем оно было до того, как стало кроликом. Мы думаем, оно пришелец, как Гуся. Только с другими, эм... устремлениями.

– Вы принесли мне в три часа ночи кролика-пришельца?!

– В три часа утра, док. И не надо так нервничать.

– Ладно, вытаскивайте это из клетки и сажайте вон туда. Я сделаю для него зеркальное измерение.

– Вау, круто, Сладкий, все для тебя, сечешь?

* * *

– Блядь, ну наконец-то, сука, думал, сдохну!

– Оно говорящее? Это точно человеческая речь?

– Да, док. Непереводимые идиомы, англичанам не понять.

– И воспитанным людям тоже.

– Это ты сейчас о себе, Стив, не пойму?

– Я, эм…

– Ты принес в наш дом Рамлоу.

– Кролика!

– Голого Рамлоу. Которого поймал в парке.

– Бак, все было не так, это не то, что ты думаешь.

– Эй, парни, может, я пойду?

– С тобой, Сладкий, зайчик мой, я еще даже не начинал разговаривать!

– Мистер Барнс, три часа…

– Утра!

– Утра. Не могли бы вы забрать своего питомца и поехать, наконец, выяснять отношения в другом месте?

– Да он в клетку теперь не влезет. Хотя...

– Баки, нет.

– Так. Бери вот эту тряп...

– Это мой плащ.

– Ну другую какую-то, и домой. Там разберемся.

– Баки, надо выяснить.

– Стив, после того, как Рамлоу многократно трахнул мою лодыжку, он на всем мне целиком жениться должен. Так что заткнулись все и в машину. Спасибо, док.

– Обращайтесь. На самом деле нет, но… В общем, спокойной ночи.

– Доброго утра, вы хотели сказать.

– Парни, может, я правда пойду?

– Куда, интересно? Ты, Рамлоу, год как без вести пропал, мудак, хоть бы записку оставил!

– Я не мог ничего оставить! Меня просто – оп, и сделали кроликом!

– Я сейчас тебя просто – оп, за уши и в койку!

– Кто-нибудь объяснит мне, что происходит?

– Стив, ну... это не то, что ты ду...

– Ладно. Дома. Все дома.

* * *

– Сладкий, поздоровайся с Розалиндой.

– Иди нахуй, а?

– Стив, я тебе говорил, что Сладкий – гей?

– Кстати об этом.

– Мне уже не нравится этот тон, Стив.

– Мне в целом ситуация не нравится.

– Ну, это ты его в дом принес… Ладно. Хорошо. Не смотри так. Это он.

– Кто?

– Рамлоу.

– Я знаю, как его зовут.

– Ты не понял, Стив. Это ОН.

– Я вообще-то здесь, Барнс. И даже говорящий. Может, хватит говорить обо мне так, будто все еще за мной говно убираешь?

– Господи, я уже и забыл, каким ты можешь быть, Сладкий.

– Барнс пытается тебе сказать, Роджерс, что мы с ним трахались, когда ты еще во льду лежал.

– Были в отношениях. Повтори, это несложно, Рамлоу.

– Тра…

– Думаешь, так сложно будет убедить дока крутануть свою зеленую херовину обратно?

– Барнс.

– Вот поэтому, нахрен, тебя и превратили в кролика, ебливый ты грызун моих нервов!

– С каких пор это у тебя нервы есть?

– Я вам не мешаю?

– Стив, слушай. Я о нем говорил до того, как мы снова… Ну, тогда. Я вас еще познакомить хотел.

– Это был Рамлоу.

– Капитан Очевидность. Ну не смотри так – что я сделаю? Он вообще-то неплохой, только мудак.

– Эй, я все еще здесь.

– И на кухне хорошо смотрится. Особенно голым. Да, Сладкий?

– Убери от меня эту тварь, а то я ей эту миску с салатом на башку надену.

– Розалинду? Иди сюда, девочка, он тебя не достоин. Стив, ну скажи что-то.

– Это с ним ты хотел меня познакомить? Бак, ты уверен?

– Похоже, что я шучу?

– Ладно. Хорошо. Мне надо это… обдумать.

– Стив.

– Так. Ладно, парни, спасибо, что приютили, что не очень гоняли, даже почти женили, я, пожалуй…

– Сидеть, Рамлоу. Баки чуть не поседел, когда ты пропал. Носился, искал. Он думал, ты его бросил.

– Кэп, я…

– Если бы так, я бы его нашел. Но в квартире все будто он выскочил на минуту куда-то.

– Детка, я бы никогда тебя так не оставил. Ты же знаешь.

– Нихрена я уже не… Что ты…

– Одно твое слово – и я уйду. Я был здесь, я видел вас вдвоем.

– Никаких слов. Бак, я еще тогда тебе сказал – будет, как ты захочешь. Я слов обратно не забираю. Рамлоу.

– Брок.

– Брок. Так что там с ужином?

– Стив. Если…

– Поживем – увидим, Бак. Я хочу, чтобы тебе было хорошо. Это для меня главное. Надеюсь, он того стоит.

* * *

– Кому-кому там хорошо должно было быть?

– Не отвлекай… ся… Черт, верни рот туда, где он был.

– Капитан Америка сказал «черт»? Или мне послышалось?

– Он и матом может… блядь, Стив, это…

– Хорошая идея?

– Однозначно неплохая, крольчонок. Год в пушистой шубке – и ты почти шелковый.

– Ага.

– Я сказал почти!

– Продолжай меня хвалить, Барнс.

– А ты продолжай отсасывать, а не болтать, Брок.

– Оно того стоило.

– Что? Я уже спал. Почти.

– Так три часа утра же.

– Что там чего стоило?

– О, ты и Стива разбудил!

– Все стоило. Чертова ведьма наказала меня за ебливость. Каковы были шансы, что Роджерс купится на мои милые пушистые ушки?

– Не на ушки!

– И на что же? Открой секрет?

– Да он просто тридцать баксов сэкономил.

– Бак!

– Знаю я.

– Хвала жадности…

– Экономности!

– Экономности Капитана Америки.

– И ебливости Брока Рамлоу.

– И моему умению разговаривать с магами. Что? Стрендж до сих пор делает вид, что нас не знает.

– Три утра. Вставать через три часа. Спать… Блядь, Барнс.

– Чего это «блядь», не я человеческую голень трахал, потому что…

– Все. Я Капитан Америка. Всем лежать.

– В удобной позе.

– Отбой. Баки, нет.

– Баки да. Пристегните ремни, взлетаем!


End file.
